The proliferation of sophisticated communications systems has resulted in developments in data messaging. Data messaging collectively refers to the transfer of information over voice or data channels of a communications network. One application of data messaging is the monitoring of a group of items by causing the items to send data messages to a remote location in response to a recognized reporting events. A network of cellular telephone systems is a suitable conduit for such data messaging, but the cost of using traditional cellular communication is prohibitive, both in terms of chargeable air time and roamer fees.
Another problem with using traditional cellular networks for data messaging is that the fragmentation of cellular service providers results in disintegrated monitoring and control of cellular air traffic, which often contributes to fraudulent use of the cellular telephone network. Increasing incidents of roamer fraud adds significantly to the cost of cellular air time, especially for nation-wide users of the cellular telephone network. To combat these problems, cellular service providers are implementing authorization and verification procedures for validating roaming customers.